Lucid Dreaming
by Minion and Megamind
Summary: "Revis, today we will be testing a psychological phenomena known as 'Lucid Dreaming'." -By Minion (a one-shot from Mors Et Timor)


**Ello! Minion here! Wow I didn't expect to update today or even this lil' tidbit but I figured you guys deserved a treat especially since my plans to write a wonderful 'Megamind Stole Christmas' story may or may not actually happen. I'll be staring down blank pages with inspirational music and threatening my brain with coffee induced delerium for the next few days but if that doesn't work then here's my sad compensation-but dammit I really want it to work! **

**Anyway, this is a one-shot I wrote a long, long time ago when I tried out this 'Lucid Dreaming' thing myself (Revis experience is my own minus Dr. Crane's presecence yet since my first attempt I have been unable to enter any state of lucid dreaming due to falling asleep which is strange because I have no problem zoning out for hours). Later on and two pscyhology classes later, I learned that _this_ version of lucid dreaming seems nonexistant outside of the internet and most people classify lucid dreaming by simply an awareness of their dream state during normal sleep-which is quite funny because I am almost always aware that my dreams are dreams. After holding a delusional world filled with medative states and trances to alternate realities and being all too familiar with nightmares, I understand the very distinct difference between reality and anything less. **

**(Minor note: I love the picture used for the cover, I found this and thought instantly of Revis. It's just too morbidly cute!)**

**Also I do not own in any way, shape, or form Batman with that in mind, enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucid Dreaming**

"Revis, today we will be testing a psychological phenomena known as 'Lucid Dreaming'," I followed Dr. Crane's moving figure as he continued to speak, "'Lucid Dreaming' is a term used to describe a state of sleeping in which one undergoes sleep paralysis but is able to become consciously aware that they are dreaming. Many will use this awareness to better control their dreams and play out their fantasies as they wish yet others use it as a tool to face their fears," he paused to smirk, "Those who are weakened by fear and trauma often run from their internal terror and are consequently consumed by it during 'Lucid Dreaming'; of course, I expect great things from you."

Before he could continue I uneasily swallowed, "I don't dream, Dr. Crane or at least not on a regular basis...I've controlled my sleep patterns to avoid dreaming all together or at least lessen its occurrence—"

Cold eyes flashed toward me as he approached, "Are you hiding something from me, Revis? Perhaps a hidden _fear_? Some desperately avoided yet not unforgotten _terror _that haunts you?"

I lowered my gaze, "I am able to dream and sleep correctly, I merely chose to not prolong my dream's grasp over my mind...After all, nightmares linger in the shadows of slumber and I see no reason to unleash my dark thoughts when I am able to otherwise contain them safely," I steeled myself as he held my shoulder in a tight grip, "For someone like myself who dreams with their eyes open, I have no use for loosing myself into a far greater delusion."

His hold tightened, "Ah...I do believe your particular brand of crazy is quite forthcoming toward this particular development. It is true that some may experience a break from reality and even fall into the abyss of horror, unable to break free of sleep paralysis...but surely you who has struggled to identify what exactly composes your reality each and every day will have no difficulty fighting your own body for enough control to _scream_."

I shuddered unwilling to meet his gaze.

"Now then...let us begin."

My eyes flashed toward his cold, calculating gaze as my heart bleed in fear...Surely he wouldn't—

"One begins 'Lucid Dreaming' by entering a state of sleep paralysis; this is done by relaxing the body completely and ignoring any impulses the mind sends the body. After half an hour of this, your body will experience odd sensations of touch and sound which will mark your success of falling into sleep paralysis.

'At this point the 'Lucid Dreaming' may begin. From this stage, you may open your eyes and see the apparitions of your dreams in what you considered to be 'reality' yet most will then close their eyes and control their dreaming.

'For our initial test, I will determine your first progress with 'Lucid Dreaming' as well as unveil whether or not you have the abilities to further control this mental state. If you enter sleep paralysis yet are overcome by fear...well that would only further my research, so please feel no pressure of failure."

I shook my head, "A-And if I am unable to fall into 'Lucid Dreaming' at all?"

He lifted my chin and stared deeply into my eyes, "Then I shall merely paralyze you and play out whatever psychological experiments I choose...or maybe we'll start hypnotism?"

I exhaled shakily as I disentangled myself from his touch.

At first, I was confused as to why he wanted to conduct his experiments in our bedroom but whatever lustful fantasies had surfaced as I anticipated his actions were now nonexistent.

With utmost dread I neared the bed and laid down upon its soft surface. Taking deep, calming breaths I gave one last desperate glance toward Dr. Crane but only found his gaze to be sharp and analytical.

Closing my eyes I then began to relax my body.

Yet as my limbs lay still on either side of me I found it near impossible to calm my heart. The blasted thing continued to beat furiously in my chest with anxiety which only quickened my breathing.

Damn, I couldn't let him notice!—Of course, that would be near impossible with the intense scrutiny I felt as he sharply evaluated my every movement. As I silently willed my heart to calm it disobeyed me entirely. Just when I was about to give up on it and call it quits my breathing mellowed out as a wave of calm enveloped my body.

Unwilling to let my heart best me I held onto the relaxing calm that overtook me. It came in waves, short, unpredictable waves of serenity. I opened my heart to those waves as I tried to utilize it toward my gain.

As time went on I felt a tingling spread throughout my body. This I was sure was the paralysis and so I kept still wishing for it to come yet dreading the act of 'Lucid Dreaming' that Dr. Crane expected of me. How was I—

Was that an itch?

Sure enough itchy spots appeared on my body as I attempted to lay still.

No...I couldn't move, not even a bit—my mouth felt full, was I salivating too much?

Almost as if my thoughts had triggered some unknown response my mouth began to salivate more and more until I was forced to subtly swallow. The itching receded and the tingling continued.

Okay, just breathe Revis. Keep your focus, ignore any sensations except the tingling; embrace the tingling.

For awhile it appeared to be just that simple...but then I bean to salivate again, next came the slight twitching. I knew from experience I often twitched or shuddered in my sleep but now the involuntary action had me silently loathing the experience. How was I to appease Dr. Crane if I fell victim to all these distractions?

No, clear your mind, Revis...

More minutes passed as the tingling grew stronger into a gentle pitter patter of weight that slowly bounded my body. I barely felt its presence so I knew it was no where near complete. Yet as I checked on my bodily progress I noticed once more how uncomfortable I was—

No, focus on the soft bed beneath you...Yes, feel it contour to the shape of your body—

I needed to itch my foot—

No, focus on breathing: in and out, in and out, in and—

It's really itchy...

Damn, just ignore it! Think of something else...Think of blue.

Deep, calming blue. A blue that reaches down into your centre. A blue so deep it is unfathomable, so calming it weighs your body down, washing over you in waves that seem to tingle—Yes, feel your body drift away—

A sudden intake of breath woke me from the tangent of thought that had almost stolen my consciousness. Gah, how was I do accomplish this feat if I fell asleep?! Yet the time was so tedious without any thoughts to pass it by...

I felt my body become heavier than before but by no means did it feel weighted. If anything it was relaxed and unmoving as it normally was whenever I zoned out for long periods of time—

Yes, think of that...peaceful hours slipping by without mention. Yes, embrace the soothing waves of the paralysis. Focus on your breathing...

I really needed to swallow my saliva.

It had gathered and now it was pressing on my thoughts—No, ignore it—but wasn't swallowing saliva a basic, unconscious action? I mean, coma patients swallowed their saliva all the time and it meant nothing toward their recovery. Well if that's true then I would swallow unconsciously as well...

Now think of something else—

Gosh this is boring! Nothing to do but lie here as Dr. Crane stares at me intently...

The waves began to press down on my body.

Well there was nothing interesting here...just lying down...doing nothing...feeling my body slowly fall under paralysis—speaking of which, what would happen once I was fully paralyzed? Would I really see apparitions? I didn't need unspeakable terrors to torment me as I was unable to move...would I be able to break out of it? After all, Dr. Crane never explained _how_ to end the paralysis.

_"...some may experience a break from reality and even fall into the abyss of horror, unable to break free of sleep paralysis."_

My heartbeat quickened as the weight grew heavier. Did that mean it'd be like those dreams I had so long ago?

If my eyes weren't already closed I would have closed them in despair.

Such horrible dreams...

In between falling victim to my nightmares I found myself unable to move upon awakening. For a moment I would break free of the dream's clutches and desperately wish to sit up and once more join the world of the living, only to find myself frozen in place, utterly still.

I would struggle as my eyes would flicker close and once more my mind would be lost to terrors. Again and again this cycle of blindness, immobility, and horror would repeat until I was finally freed from my mind. Those dreams often left me awake for days afterward; hardly daring to sleep in fear of the bondage that held me still as those tormenting sights and haunting situations tortured me.

Was _that_ what I had agreed to willingly subject myself to?!

My eyes fluttered as I fought to move but found the paralysis already taking over me. Perhaps I could break free of it if—

My thoughts grew light and airy, then before I knew it they seemed to just float away.

The paralysis continued, filling my body with dead weight although I was too lost to the airy state of my mind to ground myself and focus on fighting.

Occasionally my mind would filter in and out of its airy state and within those times I noticed all too well the prison my body had become...but was it time to face the horrors he had promised?

Unsure I tried to open my eyes and surprisingly they opened.

The familiar shade of the walls filtered into my vision although it never focused. Then the closed door and angle of the walls began to blur into a foggy, melted glob of vanilla. My eyes flickered before falling still and once more I was entrapped in my body.

Now my body temperature began to rise to an uncomfortable degree as I struggled to understand what had happened. There were no horrific sights yet not focused sights either...

What would happen if I fell into a dream? Wasn't that what I was supposed to do now?

Despite the urge to free myself, which I knew was futile considering the now kneading weight that pressed against my arms, legs, and flickered over my torso, I knew I should listen to Dr. Crane...but was I really paralyzed?

Once more I opened my eyes and tried to focus the image but found myself unable to do so. Next I tried to move my eyes around to better see the room and find where Dr. Crane was waiting yet this was near impossible. Other than my peripheral vision I was unable to see around that hazy corner of the room.

Frustrated I then tried to break free but found myself stuck under a great weight. Despite my urging my fingers wouldn't so much as twitch...

Damn, I had really fallen under paralysis!

I closed my eyes once more, trying to fall asleep so as to escape this uncomfortable and almost panicking situation...

Speaking of which, I was actually _very_ uncomfortable. My arms began to sear with a heavy pain as one's body does when it lacks proper circulation.

How was this possible?! I was only laying on my back with my limbs lying limp! There should be an improvement in circulation if anything! Yet still the painful feeling continued. That damnable dull throbbing ached in my arms as the heat from my panic began to fight—

Suddenly, I felt a nudge on my upper thigh...What was that?

Next my ears began to ring...

Wait, wasn't that natural? Damn, if only I could think over that pain!

The pain of my arms continued to increase as I found myself wishing I could grit my teeth or _MOVE_ in some way to alleviate the pain.

Ugh, how was I to fall asleep when I was in such pain?

It came in hot waves, like some blunt tool slowly crushing my arms in repetitious movements.

Desperately I opened my eyes again, trying with all my might to make eye contact with Dr. Crane...but aside from being able to open and close my eyes, raise my eyebrow, and make my lips twitch I was unable to communicate.

Was he even there? I had no idea if I was able to hear things...I had no idea about anything...For how long would this last? Would I ever be able to move again? Damn, I wanted this pain to GO AWAY!

Despite my panic my heartbeat and breathing remained mellow, almost as if I were merely a spirit possessing a body while it slept. Such an odd feeling...if only the crushing pain in my arms were absent then maybe I would be able to better enjoy it!

_"...one undergoes sleep paralysis but is able to become consciously aware that they are dreaming. Many will use this awareness to better control their dreams and play out their fantasies as they wish..."_

In theory I would be able to control my dreams...Yet what do dream about? Would I simply imagine someone or something and then it'd magically appear?

Ugh, this made no sense! All I can see is black and all I can feel is pain!

_"...yet others use it as a tool to face their fears..."_

Do I have a fear of immobility and pain? Was this a trial I must face? Come to think of it immobility is a lack of control and pain is the suffering I've faced unwillingly...yet what if it's just paralysis and lack of circulation? Ugh, this was all too confusing!

The minutes continued to pass in this wretched place of pain and immobility yet I resgined myself to distancing myself mentally and trying to fall asleep...

Fuck this!

Nothing was working, I couldn't fall asleep, I couldn't move, I couldn't control anything!

I wanted to cry...

I was being punished unmercifully and I had no chance of retaliation or defense.

Stupid, stupid world...Stupid Dr. Crane with all his ideas of 'experiments'. Stupid me for giving into it all!

Yet as the misery only peaked I noticed I was gaining feeling in my fingertips.

Could this be true?

Yes, yes it was!

Slowly but surely, I was feeling a tingling sensation in the tips of my fingers that was spreading onto my palm.

Focus Revis, focus!

I focused all my strength into that sensation willing it to grow in potency and free me of this torture.

Soon enough I was rewarded with my finger twitching.

Such a small move seemed momentuous considering the circumstances and I desperately fought for more—

Suddenly, I came in control of my body all at once.

As though I was surfacing in a pool of water, I came into a bodily shock. Yet as I lay gasping and somewhat disoreinted I noticed Dr. Crane eagerly peering over me.

I glared at him, "Never again..."

He smirked, "Have you fallen prey to—"

I rubbed my wrists, "—to poor circulation? Yes, I have. To sleep paralysis? Yep. To Lucid Dreaming? No. And I don't plan on trying that _ever_ again."

He merely tilted his head as if pondering an amusing notion, "Perhaps we shall take a minor break yet now I would like—Revis?"

I ignored him, rolling over on my side and into the bed.

"Revis?" he asked once more, threateningly yet I didn't move too overcome by exhaustion to answer.

My eyelids flickered shut but not before I felt a syringe prick my neck, "Sweet dreams, Revis."


End file.
